The Terminator (T2)
In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, ''another 'T-800 is sent back in time from the year 2029 AD. Unlike the first Terminator, this one has not been sent by Skynet, but rather it has been reprogrammed by the Resistance in order to protect John Connor when he is still a child. Once again, the beefed-up badass cyborg is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. History In 2029 AD, the human resistance captured one of Skynet's Terminator infiltrators and had it reprogrammed to protect John Connor, their leader. They breached an enemy lab complex where they discovered Skynet's time displacement equipment and managed to seize it, sending their cyborg warrior back in time to 1994, when John was in his youth. Upon arrival in Los Angeles in 1994, the Terminator entered a biker's club and demanded the clothes and bike of one of the patrons. When the bikers refused, a scuffle ensued with the bikers all being badly beaten, though not in any life-threatening way. One of the bikers surrendered his clothes and the key to his bike and the Terminator also took the bartender's shotgun after being threatened with it. He then takes the man's sunglasses from his jacket pocket and rides off to find John Connor. The Terminator locates John's foster family who tell him he's out. He then tracks down John to the Galeria Mall, finding the boy about to be executed by a T-1000, a liquid metal Terminator capable of assuming different forms. The Terminator manages to save John and they are pursued, but are able to escape when the T-1000 crashes its commandeered truck. Once they are safe, the Terminator tells John about its mission and the T-1000. With this new information, John attempts to call his foster parents to warn them. Using its ability to mimic voices, the T-800 impersonates John and asks a trick question to his foster mother to determine whether or not it is truly her. It turns out that the T-1000 has already killed John's guardians. John then decides to help his real mother Sarah, who is an inmate at Pescadero Psychiatric Hospital, but the Terminator advises against this course of action. However, the cyborg is programmed to follow John's orders and so they head for Pescadero to spring Sarah. When they arrive, John makes the Terminator promise not to kill anyone, and so they only cripple the guard in order to get inside. When they enter, Sarah is already making her own escape attempt, but upon sighting the Terminator she tries to flee, expecting it to kill her and everyone else. The Terminator knocks out the guards trying to restrain Sarah, and he and John take her out of the hospital with the T-1000 in pursuit. They manage to escape in a hijacked car and take shelter in a garage. Here, the Terminator informs the Connors of a switch in its CPU that has been set to read-only. John suggests resetting the switch so the cyborg can learn human mannerisms in order to better blend in, but when they remove the CPU chip, Sarah attempts to smash it with a hammer. Sarah fears that the Terminator might malfunction and turn against them, but John manages to talk her out of destroying it. The switch is reset and the Terminator becomes capable of learning new linguistic skills. John decides to teach it slang and how to smile, but Sarah is more interested in discovering Skynet's origins and how Judgement Day comes to pass. The Terminator tells the Connors about Miles Dyson, the man primarily responsible for programming Skynet. After obtaining several weapons from one of Sarah's old friends, Sarah goes off on her own to assassinate Dyson but John and the Terminator track her down and stop her whilst she has Dyson and his family at gunpoint. At this point, the Terminator reveals its true nature to the Dysons by cutting off the skin on its arm. The Connors and the Terminator tell Miles about Judgement Day and the future war, and how they wish to prevent it. Miles tells them that Cyberdyne Systems recovered a CPU chip and a severed arm from the Terminator that had hunted Sarah 10 years previously, and that his work was based on those items. The group then decide to break into Cyberdyne's LA branch to destroy Dyson's work and stop Judgement Day before it occurs. During the mission, Dyson is mortally wounded by police gunfire and dies with his thumb on the trigger to a bomb that blows up the labs, supposedly destroying all of the Skynet research. The Terminator and the Connors escape but are again pursued by the T-1000, who chases them to a steel mill in a tanker full of liquid nitrogen. The tanker crashes and leaks and the T-1000 is frozen. The Terminator then shatters it with a gunshot, but the heat from within the steel mill melts the T-1000's fragments into liquid again and it reconstitutes itself. The transition from extreme cold to extreme heat disrupts the T-1000's shapeshifting abilities, making it partially fuse with its surroundings and making it harder for it to regenerate its wounds. In the end, the T-800 blasts the T-1000 with a grenade launcher and knocks it into a pool of molten steel, destroying it completely. John then tosses the old Terminator's chip and arm into the steel. The Terminator then informs the Connors that it must be destroyed as well in order to set the future right, and because Terminators cannot actively destroy themselves, John must lower the cyborg into the steel pool. Reluctantly, the Connors do so and the Terminator is lowered on a crane into the steel where it is destroyed. Programming By default, this T-800 possesses all the same capabilities of every other Terminator of this model. This one in particular is set apart from the others for two reasons, the first being that it has been reprogrammed to protect humans rather than to kill them. The second is its capacity to learn. Terminators straight off the assembly line have their CPUs set to read-only, though for the purpose of long-term infiltration they can have their learning capacities adjusted so that they can better blend in and earn the trust of their human targets. This particular Terminator had his switch reset, thus allowing John and Sarah to teach it not only how to better interact with people but also to better understand the nature of human emotion. Over time, the Terminator learned different human mannerisms and made inquiries regarding human emotional states, such as asking why humans cry. This new learned behaviour helped the Terminator to better carry out its mission of protecting the Connors and allowed it to see value in human life, something that that Skynet views only as worthy of destruction. Weaponry The Terminator acquired and used the following weapons in its mission to protect John Connor. * '''Winchester 1887 - A sawn-off 10-guage shotgun obtained from the owner of a biker's club. * Colt Series 70 - A 9mm handgun that the Terminator acquires from the same biker that he acquires his clothing from. * M79 Grenade Launcher - Obtained from Sarah Connor's weapons cache in the Mojave desert. Used 40mm HE grenades. * MM1 Grenade Launcher - Taken from a SWAT officer during the raid on Cyberdyne. Used CS gas canister grenades. * AR-15 Colt Carbine - Assault rifle commonly used by American SWAT officers and military personnel. Obtained from Sarah Connor's weapons cache. * M134 Minigun - Heavy-duty machine gun obtained from Sarah Connor's cache, arguably the most powerful weapon in the Terminator's arsenal. Used to destroy the police cars surrounding Cyberdyne. Category:Movie Robots Category:Androids Category:War Machines Category:Terminator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs